Propuesta indecente
by Dawn Thief
Summary: Entre ellos, algo que no observo al principio. La mano del castaño acariciando la piel semi-cubierta por el vestido, la sonora cachetada. El olor del licor le llego antes de dignarse a probarlo, se preguntó si siempre sería así. Si gustaba de jugar con la prudencia de las mujeres, o era solo por la borrachera. Algo dentro de esa propuesta indecente no le pareció tan mal.


La idea, escenario y parte del argumento son completamente míos. Resident Evil le pertenece a Capcom y no a mí. La canción es interpretada Romeo Santos.

 **Disclaimer:** Este fic participa en el Reto Aniversario: Música que inspira Vol 2; del grupo de FB Resident Evil: Behing The Horror.

Me adentre dentro de lo más profundo de mi biblioteca, y encontré una canción que no escuchaba hace tiempo. Propuesta indecente, de Romeo Santos, una bachata que me trajo una idea. Luche contra mí querida A.R.M.Y, Kristal Girl, que me obligaba a hacerlo Aeon, pero al final no cuadro. Y bue… Quedo Wongfield.

Y te lo dedico, Kristal, porque se lo mucho que adoras el Wongfield XD.

* * *

Toma la botella de la barra, se sirve el cuarto trago en lo que va de noche. En una media hora ya ha puesto en práctica su habilidad para beber. Aun no es demasiado, el licor a penas y llega a algún lado. Ni su hermana o compañeros están cerca, varios de ellos están bailando, otros hablando, nadie está al tanto de vigilar al capitán Redfield… eso lo pone feliz, nadie lo vigila como si fuera un preso en custodia.

Su hermana baila con alguien de su trabajo, por primera vez es capaz de captar una sonrisa real en los labios de Jill, Sherry Birkin presenta al primogénito bastardo de Jake Muller ante todos sus conocidos presentes, el agente Kennedy habla con Rebecca Chambers en una esquina. Podría irse de allí, dejar la aburrida fiesta atrás e internarse en las calles o ir directo a su hotel, pero fue una promesa, y últimamente trata de cumplir sus promesas… incluso cuando son tan aburridas como la música de fondo del lugar.

Termina su trago, sirviéndose otro de inmediato, escucha las protestas del mesero ante su acción. Prefiere ignorarlo y beber mientras tenga la oportunidad de hacerlo y nadie vaya a ponerlo paranoico con sus atenciones, quejas y regaños sobre beber y lo que se supone le hace a su cuerpo. A él no le importa demasiado lo que le haga a su cuerpo, solo como lo hace sentir al final. Ni miles de terapias le quitaran el gusto que le encuentra a beber.

Tacones altos que resuenan, una mano fina sobre la barra de madera, vestido turquesa que deja entrever las piernas tostadas, una larga tela salmón a modo de bufanda o chal, pendientes de diamante que brillan opacos. Monedero a juego con el color de su cabello. El silencio se apodera del lugar.

La observo por unos momentos, sabía quién era, sin importar cuanto cambiara o trata de cambiar desde la última vez que se vieron, esos ojos verdes que se mostraron cuando se acercó a la barra y lo miro de reojo, por tan solo un segundo, pero fue suficiente e incluso si estuviera borracho la reconocería. Tal vez si estaba borracho ya, pero no le molesto verla.

Su cuerpo entallado en ese vestido, como si ella hubiese sido creada para él, o hubiese sido cosido sobre ella, todo un deleite para la vista. Sonrió de lado, Leon Kennedy estaba lejos, hablando en una de las esquinas, la música estaba alta, nadie la había reconocido y nadie lo estaba vigilando.

Acerco su mano a la de ella. Estaba sorprendida al sentir el beso que se plantó sobre su suave piel. Era la primera vez que encontraba o creaba confusión en esos orbes aguacate. Le agrado la sensación de desconcertarla, y no sabía si era solo por el fuerte licor que ingirió.

 _Hola, me llaman romeo,_ _  
_ _Es un placer conocerla…_

— Chris Redfield… es todo un placer "conocerla".

Hizo hincapié en la última palabra, pronunciándola luego de separar los labios de su mano. Los dedos finos se quedaron entre los suyos, sin moverse, como una muñeca de porcelana a punto de romperse. No pudo evitar detallar descaradamente sus piernas. Durante un segundo se preguntó, si la piel sería tan tersa en todo el cuerpo de la espía.

— Que bien se te ve… te queda el vestido. Vestirte diferente al rojo te cambia.

Ada retiro su mano, despacio, mirando por todos lados en busca de su pareja. La pista de baile, llena de personas en compases perfectos. Leon y Claire, con los ojos tan fijos en el otro que un sentimiento extraño le recorrió el cuerpo. Apretó un poco los puños, mientras Chris le acomodaba el chal sobre los hombros con cuidado.

Sus manos rozaron el cuello de la mujer en el proceso. Sus ojos se transformaron en una curiosa lucha de voluntades… Verde esmeralda contra azul marino. El ingenio puro contra la fuerza bruta. La delicadeza contra la rudeza.

Un escalofrío recorrió toda la columna. Chris le sonreía a medias, sin prestar demasiada atención a que pudieran verlo con quien se suponía era su enemiga jurada. Nunca existió de verdad, todo ese resentimiento, fue contra ella y a la vez no… contra la efigie que se tomó para cometer los delitos.

La espía volvió la mirada a Kennedy cuando la pieza termino, seguía embobado en la pelirroja. Los ojos le brillaban perdidos, la sonrisa era verdadera. Pocas cosas herían a la espía, y trato de convencerse de que esas sonrisas que ambos tenían no figuraban en la lista. Chris noto su mirada perdida en la multitud, la siguió mientras tomaba de nuevo su delicada mano… Kennedy, el tipejo que se creía podía tenerlas a todas a sus pies.

Volvió a los ojos esmeralda, mientras abría el puño que se formó en la mano de Ada. Se acerco a ella, llegando tan cerca en tan poco tiempo que la mujer se sobresaltó. Le acaricio el hombro con la barbilla, la barba de pocos días rasguño un poco su piel, mientras llegaba a hablarle al oído con cuidado.

 _Que bien te vez, te adelanto no me importa quién sea El,_ _  
_ _Dígame usted, si ha hecho algo travieso alguna vez,_ _  
_ _Una aventura es más divertida si huele a peligro._

—No me importa que sea él de ti…  
—Él no es nada de mí. —Titubeo, mientras volvía la vista al castaño, esa media sonrisa que tenía Redfield, no sabía si era producto del alcohol o de otra cosa. — Y si lo fuera, no sería…  
—Dime, ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que hiciste una travesura? —Dirigió una mano a la pierna desnuda de la mujer, eran tan tersa como se la imaginaba. —Que estando mal se sentía bien.  
—No está bien… es peligroso.  
—Toda aventura es mejor, si huele a peligro

Los dedos acariciando el cutis con suavidad, subiendo y bajando por el muslo despacio, disfrutando la sensación que producía… ambos lo hacían aunque en su mente llegasen a negarlo. Alejo el pecho del castaño, que se acercaba, detallo un poco el cuello. La música de fondo, dejo de ser tan monótona, alguien cambio a una canción más animada.

Un ritmo leve y sutil, la voz de un artista adornando la melodía.

Chris se separó de ella, con el aroma de su perfume implantado en él. No lo olvidaría en algún tiempo, era muy… sibarita, dudaba que quedara mejor en cualquier otra mujer. Era extraño, pero el alcohol dejo de ser tan fuerte como lo recordaba.

Redfield tenía experiencia con la bebida, un historial marcado y un poco manchado por esta. Ada no estaba segura si, todo aquello sucedía sin que la gente que se preocupaba por él se diera cuenta, pues dudaba enormemente que su querida hermana estuviera de acuerdo con que bebiera, y menos si era la espía quien estaba a su lado, a Leon seguro que tampoco no le haría gracia… pero su hermana o Leon no estaban por allí cerca.

El mayor de los hermanos se separó de ella, sirvió el líquido a tope en un vaso de cristal nuevo que cambiaron por el anterior sin que ninguno de ellos se diera cuenta. Lo coloco al borde de su boca y lo ingirió todo de un solo trago, apurado. Observo entre la multitud, nadie se fijaba en él, tenía un poco de paranoia, causada de la constante vigilancia en cada evento social. Volvió a llenar el vaso, haciendo un ademán al bar tender para que se acercara a ellos.

 _Si te invito una copa y me acerco a tu boca,_ _  
_ _Si te robo un besito, a ver, te enojas conmigo,_ _  
_ _Que dirías si esta noche te seduzco en mi coche_ _  
_ _Que se empañen los vidrios si la regla es que goces._

— ¿Puedo invitarte una copa?, ¿Le importaría a tu novio?  
—No es mi novio.  
—Y aun así, si me acerco a ti hasta robarte un beso, de seguro te pones furiosa. —Le dirigió unas palabras hombre que se acercó, mientras se pegaba a su rostro— Te propongo algo, mi coche está estacionado afuera, ¿Qué tal si vamos y empañamos los vidrios hasta que no pueda verse nada?—Compartían la respiración, y una mano volvió a acariciar el muslo, un poco más atrevida que antes— Si hoy te…

Una sonora cachetada impacto en el rostro de Chris, haciendo que terminara la oración súbitamente. El impacto de los dedos contra su mejilla, un dolor que se propago por parte de su rostro. Trajeron la bebida que había pedido, el hombre que la servía se quedó pasmado un momento por la acción de la mujer, hasta que Chris le dirigió una mala mirada y se retiró intranquilo del lugar. Atendió un par de clientes, sin alejar demasiado la vista por un momento, luego todo fluyo de nuevo, como si nada hubiese pasado y él no hubiese visto nada.

Todavía no apartaba la mano de la pierna de la mujer, y a ella no parecía importarle mucho, o se encargaba de no demostrar su incomodidad ante él. Chris sirvió otro trago, empujando sin muchas fuerzas la copa del coctel hacía ella.

Un coctel, de color curioso, el olor del alcohol que voló por el aire cuando el mesero lo trajo. Lo reconoció al instante, más por el olor que por haber dirigido una mirada a la copa… Un Martini de fresa, tan rojo como los labiales que solía utilizar.

—Perdón, es culpa del alcohol.

 _Si te falto al respeto y luego culpo al alcohol,_ _  
_ _Si levanto tu falda, me darías el derecho._ _  
_ _A medir tu sensatez, poner en juego tu cuerpo,_ _  
_ _Si te parece prudente, esta propuesta indecente._ _  
_

Esconderse detrás de esa frase fue la cosa más baja que Ada encontró en el capitán de la BSAA. La gente suele decir mucho sobre los licores y las bebidas espirituosas, cosas malas como buenas, como que te vuelve sincero, te hacen más fuerte… o te quita la timidez.

La pelinegra se quedó mirando la pista, el aroma del Martini inundando su nariz. Sintió la mano del castaño de nuevo, subiendo y bajando, acariciando su piel. Un corriente de emociones sin clasificar por decisión propia, agito la cabeza, mientras tomaba su monedero. Redfield introdujo su mano un poco por debajo de la falda de su vestido de etiqueta turquesa. Los pendientes de diamantes brillaron de un color amarillo azulado ante la luz del candelabro araña que se sostenía del techo alto del lugar.

No supo si, dejar que siguiera era lo mejor o una equivocación. No supo si, la bebida que Chris tomaba era muy fuerte. No supo si, toda su sensatez quiso abandonarla o se esfumo de un plumazo. Siempre había sido una persona juiciosa, cuidadosa, sensata, y él estaba jugando a probar por cuanto tiempo ella mantenía esa fachada arriba. La mano del hombre sobre su piel, no estaba tan mal, no era mala sensación la que le llegaba y la recorría entera, hace tiempo que no se sentía así por el tacto de un hombre… ni siquiera por el rubio con el que mantenía una relación a intervalos fugases.

Pellizco de nuevo la piel, muy suave, apenas subiendo la piel, pero lo suficiente como para hacer que se sobresaltara. Le dirigió una mirada, encontrándose que él también la miraba. Era tan fijo, estando tan cerca, que resulto incómodo. Poniendo en juego todo, haciendo que dudara del control que tenía sobre sí misma, maquinando para llevarla a un punto donde ni ella ni su cuerpo fueran capaces de hacer demasiado. Estaba midiendo su sensatez.

No le pareció tan mala idea por un segundo, algo en esa propuesta indecente no pintaba del todo mal. Desaparecerse de ese evento social, sin que la música de fondo los aburriera más y sin preocuparse por nada más; tal vez era su imaginación, pero la temperatura del lugar iba en aumento desde hace un rato.

Busco a Leon entre la multitud, la canción termino luego de un par de minutos. Las parejas empezaron a separarse, a cambiar de acompañante para la siguiente canción, o simplemente a irse en busca de alguna otra diversión que pudiesen encontrar entre la multitud.

El monedero de Ada impacto contra el suelo.

Los labios de Leon sobre los de la pelirroja, acariciando su espalda mientras ella estaba colgada de su cuello y acariciando su cabello. Los tacones se crisparon contra el suelo con un sonido peligroso, las manos se cerraron en puño con las uñas clavándose en la palma de la mano, cerro la mandíbula con tanta fuerza que le dolió. Chris vio el acto unos segundos después que la espía.

Tal vez fuera el Whisky seco que estuvo bebiendo desde hace poco más de una hora, el tener todavía la mano acariciando la piel e introduciéndose bajo su vestido lentamente, el ambiente o incluso el aroma exquisito del perfume de la pelinegra, pero no le importo, siquiera presto mucha atención en el acto, como se esperaría de un hombre como Chris Redfield.

Chris pudo imaginarse fácilmente como se vería ese vestido arrugado en la habitación de su hotel, sobre la alfombra. Se acercó más a ella, tomando la copa del coctel suavemente, lo coloco junto a los labios de la mujer, viendo como respiraba el olor del brebaje. Se impactó por la vodka que percibió en la bebida, y mucho más el sentirla tan cerca. Bajo un poco la mirada, de nuevo él se había acercado, con la mano oculta bajo la tela y la otra sosteniendo la bebida alcohólica frente de ella.

Retiro la mano del castaño de su ropa, viendo la sonrisa traviesa y extraña. Un brillo en los ojos curiosos, una sintonía diferente. El rubor se apodero de sus mejillas en seguida, era la primera vez en muchos años en que se avergonzaba por un hombre. Giro la cabeza a un lado, dejando de mirarlo y tratando de bajar la creciente incomodidad de su cuerpo. La mano toco su rodilla y le dio una fuerte palmada para que se alejara. Nunca le agrado no controlar su cuerpo, pero aquello que le bullía en el pecho al recordar el beso que vio, de alguna forma todas sus defensas se fueron al piso. Algo dentro de ella, en muchos años, se rompió.

Nunca fue tímida, pero ahora parecía una maldita colegiala de las que solía burlarse hace un par de años nada más. Quiso de pronto desaparecer, que la tierra se la tragara y la escupiera en otro lado del mundo, hacer que Redfield dejara de comerla con la vista, dejar de imaginarse el sabor, el sabor de todo. Algo se movió en su estómago, como no lo hacía desde Raccon City. Pudieron ser nauseas, un dolor gástrico, pero no fue nada de eso… fueron, se sintió como mariposas que revoloteaban.

 _A ver, a ver permíteme apreciar tu desnudes,_ _  
_ _Relájate, que este Martini calmara tu timidez,_ _  
_ _Una aventura es más divertida si huele a peligro._

No es que fuera creyente que del odio al amor hubiera en un solo paso o cursilerías por el estilo. De hecho ni siquiera creía en el amor… solo quería desaparecer, que el mundo le valiera y ser invisible. Una extrañeza de cobardía cuando retrocedió en su asiento.

Se levantó de su sitió, apartando el taburete un poco, dio la espalda a la barra con las mejillas del mismo color del trago que fue pedido para ella. Una mano le toco el hombro, apretando con cierta fuerza la clavícula.

—Cálmate— Se acercó un poco a ella, sin ningún tipo de sonrisa, los ojos de ella estaban inundados— Deja que este Martini calme tu enojo, aunque sea solo un poco.

Volteo a mirarlo, sus orbes estaban inundadas, pero jamás dejaría que ninguna de esas lágrimas corriera su maquillaje. Siempre parecía ser lo mismo con ella, un avance y un retroceso. Empezaba a cansarse de ese estúpido baile sin sentido.

Seguía sosteniendo la copa de vidrio, el olor volando, y Chris tratando de concentrarse solo en el perfume de la mujer. Le arranco la copa de la mano, miro un segundo el líquido y lo bebió de un solo trago. Le entrego la copa vacía, golpeando su pecho para que la soltara. La atrajo hacía él con fuerza, acariciándole el hombro con la barbilla, hasta llegar a su oído y poder decirle algo.

—Déjame verte y— Su aliento cálido se impactó contra su nuca, y de alguna forma hizo que olvidara el lugar donde estaba— Apreciar todo de ti. Tu desnudez si me das la oportunidad.  
—Es peligroso.  
—Toda aventura es mejor, si huele a peligro.

Recorrió paulatinamente sus curvas, hasta llegar a la parte que dejaba ver sus piernas. Soltó el agarre, mientras se embriagaba con el olor de su cabello, de su espalda. Tomó el chal entre sus manos, quitándose de encima, la piel de su espalda estaba descubierta y solo su cuello estaba cubierto, de la misma tela color turquesa, formaba parte del vestido.

 _Si te invito una copa y me acerco a tu boca,_ _  
_ _Si te robo un besito, a ver, te enojas conmigo,_ _  
_ _Que dirías si esta noche te seduzco en mi coche_ _  
_ _Que se empañen los vidrios si la regla es que goces._

—Si me acerco y te robo un beso, de seguro te pones furiosa. —Tomo las manos de la espía entre las suyas —Mi coche está afuera, los vidrios se empañan de la nada…— La pego un poco más hacia su cuerpo, esa fragancia que desprendía era exquisita— No hay regla alguna, solo que te relajes.  
— ¡Chris!  
—Perdón, es culpa del alcohol.

Se separó de Ada, tratando de mantener para sí el chal ocultándolo de la vista de la mujer. Una especie de premio de consolación por todo. Algo para que mañana se sintiera culpable, pero no sabía ante quien o porque se sentiría así.

Una nueva canción sonaba, no encontró a su hermana o a Kennedy en la pista de baile. Observo el reloj de muñeca que llevaba en la mano izquierda, dándose cuenta de que ya era bastante tarde. El tiempo se fue volando, como si esas manecillas lo hubiese trasportado a un lugar o punto en el futuro. No presto demasiada atención a quien lo miraba correr, como si fuera un loco o estuviera desquiciado.

Esa canción empezó a sonar, llenándole de una energía renovada.

 _Hey.._ _  
_ _Listen.._ _  
_ _I know that you like_

La pelinegra ya se marchaba, cuando sintió una mano apretando su clavícula. Fue obligada a retroceder, hasta la pista de baile. ¿Si quiso huir?, claro que sí, pero la fuerza que tenía en comparación de quien la llevaba casi cargada era un punto importante. Una brecha que dejo que se manejara a su antojo. La dejo al borde de la pista, dejando que sus tacones chirriaran contra el suelo de forma peligrosa. No quería estar allí, mucha gente la estaba viendo. Leon y la pelirroja hermana de Redfield, Claire si mal no recordaba, los estaban viendo. A Chris parecía no importarle para nada, algo que no supo identificar se mostró en su rostro cuando el hombre observo al rubio.

—Escucha, sé que te gustara.  
—No… yo… es demasiado.

La jalo de la mano hasta que entro forzada a la pista de baile, sosteniendo su monedero como si fuera lo único que todavía podía mantener suyo. Los susurros empezaron a subir, observo a la compañera del castaño a un lado, sonriendo confundida. No lo supo, era la primera vez que no sabía nada y de alguna forma eso le agradaba. Justo como dijo el hombre, le agradaba. La música empezó a sonar, muy curiosa y movida, no supo porque y no supo como pero no se resistió para nada cuando la atrajo más hacia más.

Todos los estaban viendo. Redfield rodeo su cintura, atrayendo hacia si cuando la canción terminaba y otra del mismo cantante empezaba. Se movieron, él poseía una habilidad de bailarín que no llego a prever. Los movimientos de la espía fueron torpes, retomando la agilidad luego de unos segundos.

Una canción con toques de tango, incluso de flamenco.

 _at body you and I, Me and you, bailamos bachata,_ _  
_ _Y luego You and I, me and you_ _  
_ _Terminamo en la cama_ _  
_ _(Que Rico)_ _  
_

Observo el rostro de Leon confundido en algún punto de la reunión de gente que se acercaba e introducía a la pista. El apretón de las manos alrededor de su cintura, el hombre sostenía su chal y ella siquiera se había dado cuenta de que le faltaba cuando pensó en marcharse. El color salmón parecía envolverlos, a pesar de que no estaba despegado en todo su esplendor.

Los tacones altos resonaron contra el piso encerado. Las manos finas agarradas al cuello de Chris, el vestido dejando ver un poco sus piernas en cada movimiento que daban. La tela salmón salto por los aires, los pendientes de diamantes brillaron sin parar. El monedero sostenido por la fuerza del agarre. El ruido se apodero del lugar en forma de aplausos.

La cargo y subió por el aire en una vuelta, con una destreza digna de un bailarín profesional. Vueltas que iban y venían. Los ojos llenos de algún sentimiento que ninguno quería clasificar de forma consciente o inconsciente.

Cuando la canción termino, Redfield la bajo y sostuvo un metro del piso. La mandíbula fina de la asiática rozo el hombro del castaño, hasta estar lo suficientemente cerca como para poder susurrar realmente bajo y que pudiese oírla sin problemas.

— ¿Dónde…  
—Terminamos en mi cama.  
— ¡Chris!  
—Soy un mal tipo.

 _at body you and I(You And I)_ _  
_ _Me and You (Me And you)_ _  
_ _you and I(You And I)_ _  
_ _Me and You ( youu)_ _  
_ _you and I(You And I)_ _  
_ _Me and You ( I'm Bad Boy)_ _  
_ _Yooouuu_ _  
_


End file.
